Left 4 Dead: A Survivors Journal
by Hannibal666
Summary: A survivors dairy of the infection


LEFT 4 DEAD

**This is my first stroy up. please review**

It's been two weeks since the first infection was reported, and the virus spread like wild fire. The interesting thing about the virus is how it is spread. The virus was spread through bites, scratches, and infected blood.

The infected only had one need… the need to feed, to feed on human flesh. The infected are zombies. I know how crazy that sounds but it's true.

The only ways to kill them are trauma to the top of the spinal cord, burning them, and trauma to the brain. In simple terms they are breaking their necks, decapitation, burning, and a shot to the head.

I decided that it would be best to keep a journal of the events as they happen so that if I don't make it out of this, someone can use my knowledge of what has happened so that they can survive and stop the extinction of the human race.

I am alone right now and it terrifies me. I have to be ready for anything. At any moment a hoard of infected could spring up and attack.

It's been a week since my last post. And in that time I have found a survivor. His name was Eric Hudson. Two nights ago we were attacked by the hoard. Eric died in the attack.

It's been 22 days since my first post. Last week I ran into a group of survivors. I met them in the subway tunnels. We were all on our way to _Mercy Hospital_. There are four of them; their names are Francis, a biker, Bill a war veteran, Louis an IT Tech, and Zoey a perky college student.

Again we met in the subway tunnels heading to an evac at _Mercy Hospital_. We worked are way through the subway up into the streets. We fought to a pawn shop to hide out and rest for a bit.

When we left the safe house we headed down through the sewers. Down there we found more hoards of infected, along with some special infected like _Boomers_, a fat man who will throw up bile. Once thrown up on the bile attracts the hoard like sugar to a 5 year old. The only problem with killing them is that if your to close to them when you shot them they explode bile on you attracting the hoard. We got out of the sewers right at the entrance to the hospital. Once inside the hospital, we fought to the roof. Once up on the roof we waited for the chopper. But while waiting, we had to fight off hoard after hoard of infected. Once the chopper got there we ran for our lives to chopper all the while fighting off a _Tank_. A _Tank _is an infected man with large amounts of muscle. After we took off we flew out of the city, but in mid air the pilot started acting funny. It turns out that the pilot became infected before he came to pick us up. Zoey shot the pilot, and we crashed.

After the Crash we went are separate ways. Francis, Bill, Louis, and Zoey headed towards _Riverside_, a small boating town in _New Jersey_.

I started heading south towards _Florida_.

Its been a month since the infection started. After leaving Francis, Bill, Louis, and Zoey; I headed south towards Florida. I hotwired a military _Hummer_, I drove south stopping only to find gas, food and weapons.

I stopped in Washington D.C. to find food and water. Washington was a mistake. From the moment I drove into the city limits, I was ambushed by infected. The whole city was overrun. I just hit the gas and floored it. I turned on to Pennsylvania Ave. I looked towards the _White House_, at least what was left of it.

I found a gas station about 3 blocks from the _White House_ I stocked up on food, water, and gas. I drove a few miles into the country. I turned on the radio and there was an emergency broadcast on telling survivors to head to a military evacuation in _New Orleans_.

I learned quickly once I left the others to avoid major cities, especially after what I found in Washington. So the thought of going to _New Orleans_ scarred the hell out of me. But knowing that the military was down there didn't help. The military caused this. All of this, this is their fault. Their weapon caused all of this.

I drove south. By the time I hit _Georgia_ I was almost out of gas. I had tried to find gas in every small town from D.C to _Georgia_, with no luck. I knew that if I wanted to stay mobile I would have to stop in a major city, but for tonight I sleep.

The next morning I woke early. I ate then headed out. It took 5 hours for me to get to _Atlanta_. Once in _Atlanta_, it didn't take long for me to find infected. I didn't stay in _Atlanta_ long. I was only there long enough to get gas. I was unlucky every gas station I found was either empty or blown up.

It took 3 hours before I knew that there was no gas in _Atlanta_. It was starting to get dark out. The infected get harder to deal with at night because of the shadows. They hide in the shadows. I drove to an abandoned farm just outside the city. I went up stairs to the bathroom. I grabbed a mattress from one of the bedrooms. I went into the bathroom. I locked the door, got into the tub and placed the mattress overtop for protection and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke with the sun. I pushed the mattress off the tub. I got up out of the tub; I opened the bathroom door and walked down stairs, gun in hand. The house was completely empty. I walked into the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards. I found some canned food. I ate some and bagged the rest.

I left the house around 9 a.m. I drove south for a while. By the time I hit _Savannah, Georgia _I was running on fumes. A half hour later I was completely out of gas. I got out and walked for about an hour. I came across one or two infected, but that was about it. _Savannah_ was eriely quiet. I continued walking for another hour. I came across the _Savannah Hotel_. When I got to the hotel I found a group of survivors.

There were four survivors. Rochelle worked for a news channel. The outbreak was her big break; it was her first reporting gig. Coach was a high school football star turned overweight high school football coach. No one seems to know Coach's real name. Ellis was a mechanic. Ellis has a habit of telling stories about him and his buddy Keith at the wrong time. And then there is Nick. Nick is a gambler. He was in town to play cards on the riverboats.

The group of survivors had gotten wind of an evac at the hotel. We all worked our way up to the roof. But by the time we all got up the roof the choppers were all leaving. We were left behind.

We fought our way back down through the hotel. On our way down we found a map of the country and where the infection had spread to. The only place in the southern U.S that hadn't succumb to the infection was _New Orleans_. Next to the map was a memo from_ C.E.D.A._ The memo stated that there was an evac center at _Liberty Mall_ here in _Savannah_.

Once we got out the hotel we worked our way through the streets to a gun store where we loaded up on ammo and we made our way to the mall. But when we got to the mall we discovered that the mall was overrun. We fought our way through the mall. It didn't take long for us to relies that there was evac center here, so we came up with our own way of getting the hell out dodge. _Jimmy Gibbs Jr._ we used his Stock Car to getout of the mall and _Savannah_. All we had to do was fill the car with gas and survivor the time it took to fill up the car. Once we got the gassed up Ellis floored it and we left…

It didn't take long for us to run out of gas once that happened we had to go on foot. When we ran out of gas we were not that far from _Whispering Oaks Amusement Park_. We worked our way from the highway to a motel to the main entrance of the park.

Once inside the park we were attacked by _Boomers, Witches, Smokers, Spitters, Jockeys, _and _Tanks_. We made ours way into the _Tunnel of Love_. After that we made our way to the _Midnight Riders _concert stage. We used the pyrotechnics on the stage to get the military choppers attention. We survived the hoards of infected and got into the chopper…

After we took off the pilot started acting weird, It turns out he was infected. Nick that fucking dumbass decided to shoot the pilot. The chopper crashed. We all went our own way…

After we split up I headed down to _Louisiana_. I got to _Baton Rouge_. I grabbed a cop car and drove south to _New Orleans_. As I got closer to _New Orleans_ I started hearing and seeing fighter jet in the air.

I worked my way through the streets of _New Orleans_. I got to the _Memorial Lift Bridge_. On the bridge I ran into _Rochelle, Coach, Ellis, _and_ Nick_. We all fought the infected and helped the other survivors across the bridge. Once on the other side we all got on the chopper and took off. We all got to the military evacuation center located in the middle of the _Gulf of Mexico_…

WE'RE SAFE…

FOR NOW

8


End file.
